Not Alone
by xariarose
Summary: What if Cal was the only guy Morgan thought she loved? Morgan had no feelings for Hunter, but now she finds out who people are and who she loves.
1. chapter 1

**Morgan's POV**

Everything little thing about him made me mad. Just thinking about him made my blood boil…..but did I still love him?

Cal Blair. The name still was in my mind. His face was still there when I closed my eyes. His sent was still in the air I breathed. His smile I still saw in everyone's eyes. He was everywhere with me.

When Alyce told me to burn everything that was his I didn't listen…well not completely any why. I burned the tiger eye necklace along with the earrings. I didn't on the other hand burn his pentacle necklace. It was just too beautiful to watch turn into black ashes. So I didn't I kept it all my mother's tools.

I never told anyone I still had feelings for him. Bree wouldn't listen to me anyway. Robbie was a guy and he wouldn't understand me.

I didn't get a liking to the witches Hunter or Sky because I only knew them for a short time. They left right after they heard Cal and Selene were dead.

I never really liked Hunter he had tried to kiss me and I pulled him away. But when we were striping David of his powers he kissed me again I didn't know what came over me. I guess I had missed Cal so I was picturing Hunter was Cal.

People tell me over and over again about the fact that he tried to burn me alive but he's told me so many times that it was his mother. They tell me not to believe him but I do I do believe it was his mother he would never do that to me.

Months have gone by since I've seen him and I long to see him again. For him to hold me in his arms and not let go. I could only wish…so I thought.

**Was short I know but there is more to come!**


	2. chapter 2

**Okay I'm going to add Hunter in the story…..because…he's just great…and plus I thought of a new story line with him in it and it's better then what I was going to do in the first place. **

**Morgan's POV**

A knock on the door changed my life….again.

I ran downstairs hoping to see my love's beautiful face once again, but what I did see was someone I never knew I even see again.

"Hello, Morgan." They greeted me. I still remembered the voice.

"Are you going to let me in or are you just going to have me stand here out in this bloody cold weather?"

I allowed him inside. He still was the same his hair his fine skin just was the same.

Hunter Niall. The person I never thought I would see again. What was he here for? I thought his business here was over with.

"So…um…would it be rude of me to ask why you're here?" I asked him while we were both sitting on the couch.

"Well Morgan I think Cal is back…not with his mother. His mother did die. But what we didn't know was that Cal survived. We think he's back here trying to harm you, again."

I didn't know what to think. Happy thoughts of me in Cal's arms were going though my mind but yet, him trying to burn me alive was also playing though my mind over and over again. All this was all just to much!

I never knew I would ever feel strong hateful feelings towards Cal but I do. I've realized what people were trying to tell me.

I still couldn't say that he was all bad. All evil. I still loved him in a way but maybe not the way I felt 5 minutes ago.

"Yes so that's why I'm here. Morgan, I need you to come over to my house so I can give you some spells to work on to make you a stronger witch."

"You still live in the same house you lived in before?" I asked him. I remember I had been to the house he and his cousin have rented when they were here in America the first time.

"No, Morgan, if it's all right with your parents I would like if you cam to England with me."


	3. chapter 3

**Morgan's POV**

I can't believe he just asked me that. Would he think a 17 year old girl would be allowed to go out of the country with a boy! I don't think so, but yet I wanted to now what they thought Cal could do that could harm me.

I hated my age! I wish I was old enough to live on my own. Not have my parents make all the decisions. If I would old enough I would go with Hunter in a heart peat!

"So Morgan, I know it's a lot to take in but do you think your parents would let you go?" Hunter asked me.

I knew they would say no if I told them the real reason as to why I needed to go. Maybe if I would tell them that it was for school they would believe me. That would be a great idea but I had to think of reasons why I would have to go to England for school?

"I…I don't know but maybe if I talk to them they'll let me." I had to think of a plan.

"Okay well you think of that. You know where I am. You can always witch message or call. Hold on I'll give you the number." He gave me the number. I would be sure to call him right after I told my parents about 'school'.

"See you later then. Don't lose the number." I walked him to the door and we waved good-bye.

I ran up to my room so I could think of my plan to tell my parents.

Hours later I heard my mom come through the front door and I had my plan!

I ran door stairs. Oh this was going to be so great!

"So honey how was your day?" Mom asked me while she took off her coat.

"Oh it was great! Mom it was so great!" I almost screamed to her.

"Okay I can tell it was a good day. So then what happened on your oh so great day?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Well you know mom, you know how I'm in that honors English class. Well they're taking all the students to England!" I again almost screamed.

"Honey that's great but do we have to pay for it?" She asked.

"I don't know they didn't tell us that much." Shit I forgot about that part. If we had to pay for it there's no why my parents would let me go!

"Even if you had to pay would you still let me go?" I asked with puppy dog eyes which always got my mom when I was younger.

"I'll ask your father later."

"So you'll think of it!"

"Yes." I gave her a huge. I wanted to know so much why Hunter wanted me to go to England I knew it had to do with Cal but what?

I ran and got the portable phone and dialed Hunter's number in.

"Hello, Morgan" He answered he got it on the first ring.

"Yeah Hunter I told my mom about England and she said she had to think about me going."

"Morgan, I know that you didn't tell your mum about me going to England did you?" Why did he even have to ask he knew I didn't tell her that.

"Well…I kinda told her it was for school."

"Good idea."

"Oh Hunter…this may be a stupid question…but do I have to pay to go to England with you?" I asked thinking that I would.

"Oh no it's a load of money and we only have a short time so my cousin sent over some money for you."

"And when are we going?" I asked him.

"Wednesday."

"Oh." Wednesday was only in two days! I really don't think my parents would let me go now!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hunter's POV**

How she said 'oh' I know he parents wouldn't let her go. Maybe with some thinking we could think of a way of her parents changing her mind. I was going to pay for the trip there so she should be able to go if it's free for them.

**Morgan's POV**

Wednesday, that word, that day, was playing over and over again in my mind. The word repeated and repeated. I had it! Even if my parents wouldn't let me go I would just run away, have Hunter pick me up in the late hours of the night so I could see what Cal was up to.

I ran downstairs to get the phone I wasn't even going to tell my parents that it was going to Wednesday, because I knew they were going to say no anyway.

"Hello." I heard Hunter answer.

"Hunter, I have an idea." I said to him.

"Yes." I still couldn't even believe my plan, running away from home and going to a different, didn't sound like me.

"I know that my parents won't let me go because it's already Wednesday that we have to leave, so I thought I would just run away go, I really don't care what they have to say, I'm going and that's that." I couldn't even believe those words were coming out of my mouth!

He didn't say anything at first "Well if that's what you want I guess I can pick you up Tuesday night."

"Okay that would be great!" We hung up.

Then I thought, why did I even want to go to England with Hunter? How do I know that Cal was really planning on coming back? What if Hunter was the one who wanted my power! Then again Hunter did let me come over to his house after Cal tried to burn me alive.

**Hunter's POV **

She told me her plan. At first I thought it was not the greatest, but I knew that with the spells I will teach her she will be even a stronger than she is already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Morgan POV **

It was 11 Tuesday night when I packed all my things, like cloths, Wiccan books, my book of shadows, and my CD player (I would get bored on the plane).

Hunter should be here soon. I was so nervous about everything, going to England, going with Hunter someone I really didn't know, and seeing what was up to.

It seemed like forever when I heard a light tap on my bedroom window, it was him.

**Hunter's POV **

I didn't know how to get her attention so I threw a little rock at her bedroom window. Thank Goddess she heard.

Her window opened. "I'm going out the front door." She told me, so I walked to the front door.

"Gosh I can't believe I'm doing this." She said to me. I couldn't tell she was excited or felt like she was disobeying her parents.

"Well it's for the best, if you don't go to England and make your power stronger Cal would hurt you."

We walked over to the car. There was no more talking in the car all she did was look at the window as I drove into the night.

**Morgan's POV**

We drove in silence. I didn't know what I was doing. Why was I going to a different country with someone I didn't even now that well, but if some one was trying to hurt me I really have no chose but to defend my self and my power.

I looked at Hunter, I never really knew it before but he was very good looking. His blonde hair seemed to glow in the darkness. Thought of us kissing went though my head. It never happened before but I wished it had. He had once tried to kiss me, but I pulled him back.

He got my eye looking at him, he smiled. I turned away, back to the window.

**Stupid way to end the chapter but there is more to come. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh I'm updating the story! Yay -! Okay well I needed some thinking for this chapter because I'm stupid and forgot that when you go into a different country you need a passport..but I know what you to know...read on and find out.**

**Hunter's POV **

I can't believe either of us thought about this, going into a different country she's going to need a passport, but then I thought.

"Hey Morgan, we're at the airport." I told her, I could see she was falling asleep.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep" She said to me as she stretched out her arms and rubbed her eyes.

"It's all right, I was just thinking and then I remember something."

"What?"

"I feel so stupid that I didn't think about it before but when ever you go into a different country you're going to need a passport."

"Oh my gosh!" She added. "What are you going to do?"

I smiled. "Well that's a great thing about being witches, spells." She laughed. "So I was thinking, you know that invisible spell?" She nodded. "Maybe you could do that so we could get passed security."

"Sounds great to me. I just can't believe I'm doing this! Ya know going to a different country and not telling my parents about it lying to them, gosh it just doesn't sound like me." I thought she was done talking but then more words came out of her mouth "I also can't believe that Cal is back and would harm me, again! I mean I thought that trying to kill me was enough, but no there's more! I just wish he were dead! I just think…"

"Morgan," I said to her I would love to hear what she had to say but we really need to get the plane.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" She asked all confused and sounded a little worried.

"No, and yes well if you keep talking we're going to miss out flight, so we better get going."

"Okay, I just can't believe I'm doing this ya know…" I could tell she was going to get into this whole other big story.

"I know Morgan, you can talk on the plane but we really need to get going." She stopped talking and smiled.

We got out of the car I saw her bag, I didn't think that she would bring only a small backpack, but I guess since she was running away from home she didn't want to bring a huge suitcase or anything of that nature.

The both of us were walking in silence (boy that was a change). She closed her eyes and I could tell she was performing the spell. I quickly took her backpack and pretended it was my own.

I still couldn't believe how well everything went. No one saw her at security and when we were on the plane there was an extra seat for her to seat, because I paid for two tickets.

"Okay Morgan, everything went great." I said to her as we were seated on the plane.

She opened her eyes. "Gosh!" She screamed and everyone looked at us.

"Why did you scream?"

"Sorry, I think I was in that spell too long, I have a huge headache now." She rubbed her head.

"Oh I sorry Morgan, I didn't mean for you to be in pain."

She laughed. "It's okay all you were doing was trying to help."

"Are you sure?" I asked her I never did want her to be in pain even it was just a headache.

"Yes, but…." She laughed. "Since you made my head hurt you have to listen to me talk for, wait how long is this flight?"

I sighed "Six hours."

"Hey why did you sigh! Don't you want to listen to me talk for six hours!" She joked and gave me a little punch in the shoulder.

"Oh no, go ahead talk." I leaned back; this was going to be one long flight.

**Morgan's POV**

I never knew how funny Hunter could be, in his own way that is. He was so nice I could go on for hours about the things I like about him. Wait? What was happening? I think I was beginning to like Hunter, I never knew that I really did like him. I saw him as some snobby British guy who only thought about himself and his job, but I saw that he did care about other people, he cared about me. Why would he bring me here if he didn't care about my safety, he was protecting me from Cal, someone who would harm me.

"So are you going to continue with your story?" He asked me.

I didn't even remember what I was talking about all I was thinking about was him.

Then I remembered. "Oh yes about Cal I just think about some of the good times that we had, I mean he was the one who told me about Wicca, but yet again he did try to kill me and I think about that more than him loving me because I know he was just after my power."

"Ooooh okay I see now, I know he was the one who introduced Wicca into your life but you were most likely going to find out about it sooner or later.' He said to me.

"I know but he was the one, wait why am I giving him any mercy! I just think he was kinda like my first boyfriend the first guy to kiss me; I don't know some of me has to be kind and caring towards him." I couldn't believe I was telling him this stuff I know that we were talking about him because he could harm me again, but I was telling a guy about my love life, I know that Robbie's my friend but normally I tell Bree this kinda stuff.

"I can see that you don't hate him, well because like you said he was 'your first'"

"Yeah, I guess so."

We were in silence for some time.

"Don't think of this like I don't care about what you have to say, but I'm just so bloody tired." Hunter said to me as his head went back against the window.

It was only minutes later when he looked completely asleep, so I got out one of my books and started reading.

I loved the book I was reading, but to night I just wasn't really into read so I got out my CD player and decided to listen to music. I know it was rude but I was just looking at random people and seeing what they were doing. I had the volume on my CD player low so I could hear some conversations people were having.

"Yeah that blonde guy behind us is really hot." I the girl in front of me say.

"I know he looks so sexy with his eyes closed" The other girl added.

I couldn't help but smile.

One of the girls went up to go to the bathroom, even though I think that she just went so she could get a better look at Hunter.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The girl asked me when she came back from the bathroom.

I didn't know what to say "Yeah, yes he is." that was all I could think of to say.

"Oh man you're lucky, he's really hot." I could tell by her voice and also he height that she was probably 13 or 14 years old. I laughed at her comment.

I went back to my music, I just loved the band I was listening to, Lacuna Coil, Bree had gotten me into them a couple months ago and I just couldn't get enough of their music.

I heard a little sound, at first I thought the worst, I thought it was the plane that something went wrong, but then I saw Hunter moved and I looked at him.

"Was that you?" I asked him.

"Was what me?" He asked sounding half asleep.

"That little 'meep' sound?"

"Oh sorry I do that sometimes." He told me with a little laugh.

"Okay, oh yeah I think I should tell you something."

"What?" He asked I could tell he was drifting back to sleep.

I spoke softly "The two girls in front of us think you're hot." I laughed, even though it was true.

He smiled and went back to sleep.

**Wow that was a long chapter…well for me anyway. I hope you all like it! I'll try to make sure that the next chapter won't be long of a wait. -**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh I'm updating and it's not like a month wait! Yay! OO! Okay so here we go…read on…**

**Morgan's POV **

I didn't notice it but I had fallen asleep also because I woke up to Hunter calling my name softly.

"What? What is it?" I asked him still sounding half asleep.

"Do you want something to drink? The flight attendants are going around."

"Oh no thanks I don't want anything, I'll just be going back to sleep now." And with that I must have fallen back asleep.

**Hunter's POV**

She went back to sleep, I didn't notice it but she was a very beautiful girl. What was I thinking! I can't be falling in love with her can I? I mean there were many things I just loved about her that no girl I know has. She's someone that's easy to talk to. I just watched her sleep, she looked so peaceful.

Her eyes flung opened. Shit I was still staring at me and she's going to know I was looking at her. I quickly turned away.

"What?" Was the first thing she said when she woke up.

"What?" I asked her

"Why were looking at me? Is there something on my face?" She asked wiping her face with her hands.

"No, there's nothing."

"Well then why were you just looking at me"? She asked.

Now what was I going to say I knew that she had found me staring at her.

"Uh, sorry I sometimes just stare when I'm half asleep." I lied.

"Oh okay."

"Morgan,"

"Yes?" She answered.

"Why did your eyes fling open?"

"It was just a freaky dream I was having."

She went back to sleep still looking peaceful and beautiful.

The plane was going to land; six hours seemed to go by quickly.

"Morgan, the plane is going to land." I said to her.

"Oh! Gosh I can't believe I'm going to be in England!"

"I know it's very beautiful here." I told her.

The plane was landing. I still didn't like the plane landing it always kind of freaked me out a little.

The plane landed and everyone was getting off. It was early in the morning and some tea would wake me right up.

Morgan and I walked off the plane and into my car that was still in the parking lot.

"Would you like some tea when we get to my house?" I asked her. I could tell she just wanted some sleep.

"Tea that would be great thank you."

"Great."

We were on our way, we needed to get going as soon at possible.

**Well there you go there will be more to come soon…I don't know when but soon .**


	8. Chapter 8

**The long wait is over! Yay! Here is more of my story; yeah I kinda had to reread it because I even forgot what happened. **

**Hunter's POV**

A little less than an hour later we were at my house.

I used to share my house with my cousin Sky, but after she and her boyfriend became very close, they moved into together.

"So make yourself at home, you can sit on the couch if you like." I pointed to the very big red orange couch I have, in what I guess you could call a living room, I wasn't much of a decorator, and there were still boxes around from when Sky and I moved here about five years ago.

She walked over to the couch laying her backpack by her feet; I could tell she was going to doze right back to sleep.

"Okay then, I still want tea; I'll just make myself some then." I walked into the kitchen and started the tea pot, the whistling of the boiling water, I wish it wouldn't wake her. I looked back into the living room, she was still sound asleep.

While my second cup of tea at my side I started to search through my books that would hopefully help Morgan.

"This looks like a good one." I picked out one of my favorite books to read, it was kind of a beginners book to Wicca. It told you simple things to know about Wicca, and simple spells you could use to protect yourself.

Since Morgan just learned she was a witch, she could really use this.

**Morgan's POV**

I woke up not having a clue where I was, I looked around seeing pictures of Hunter and who I think was his cousin Sky, I really didn't remember her that well.

There Hunter was sitting by a bookshelf looking at books, and putting some to the side, while putting others back.

What was he doing? He probly knew all there was to know about Wicca, so what was he doing.

Then I remembered the whole reason I was here, to protect me from Cal, he was going to teach me stuff that I didn't even know about.

What a nice person he was, if only he were mine.

WHAT! WHAT IN THE WORLD AM I THINKING! Hunter, knowing him he has girls all over him, why would he want someone like me? And why am I having these feelings about him, this was all just too weird.


	9. Chapter 9

**Would you look at that, I updating my story and it hasn't been like two months! Okay I'll shut up now, here's more…**

**Hunter's POV**

"Hunter, Hunter, Hunter. Oh my gosh HUNTER! I'm talking to you, did you forget about me." I heard Morgan say, well yell rather.

I must have fallen asleep, right there on the floor, while looking at books. I never did that before and I felt pretty stupid.

"Uh, what? I mean what do you need? Do you want anything? I'll get you some tea if you want." I was saying so many questions I don't even know if any of them even made sense.

"No, none of that, I just want to know where your bathroom is."

"Oh, sorry, it's right to the left when you walk up the stairs."

"Thanks." She stood up and went upstairs.

"Okay then now where was I?" I asked myself as I began to look through more books.

**Morgan's POV**

I walked up the wooden stairs that would make a noise every time you would step on them. It got annoying.

I turned to my left and there was the bathroom.

It was a bathroom.

It looked like one that you would see at like a gas station, I never that Hunter would have a room in his house...so…disgusting.

I walked out of the bathroom when I was done, I didn't know what to do, and I mean why was I really here? I mean I do want to find out was Cal is up too, but I mean I don't really know Hunter, even though I really want too.

O I continued down the hallway. There was one door left opened, so I looked inside.

It looked like Hunter bedroom; there was a poster of some band _Inkubus Sukkubus. _Well at least I think it was a band, or just a picture of a group of people.

I couldn't help it I had to look around.

There were millions and millions of Wiccan books I couldn't even believe it! Oils and incense filled the air; it was like walking into a New Age shop.

Then there was a bookshelf full of CD's. I can say that our music tastes were very different. There were no bands that I even ever heard of!

"Morgan? Morgan, are you all right up there?" I heard Hunter call from the downstairs.

"Um…er yeah. I'm fine I just want to wash my face then I'll be right down." Shit I better get down there soon before he comes up and sees me up there.

"Before you do that, I'm going to change the soap in there, that's been setting there for goddess knows how long."

I heard him walk up the stairs, shit.

I quickly walked out of the room, but now quick enough.

"What were you doing in there?" He asked me.

"Er, um….you mean this isn't the bathroom? Oops." I joked.

"Funny, no, what were you doing. Did you read anything?" He asked his voice serious.

"No, why?" I asked, now I felt stupid and rude for just walking into his room.

"Nothing forget I said anything." He told me.

"Listen, I'm sorry….."

Before I could say more, he's lips were against mine.

Not what I was expecting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been so long…there have been so many things going on…but I'm back! Please review on this chapter so I know if you still like it. **

**Morgan's POV**

We pulled back from the kiss, it seemed to last forever.

"Okay then." I said breaking the silence that filled the air.

"Yes, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He told me with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes so back to business," he went on talking, "I picked out some spell books for you to read and perform on yourself, so you're stronger when Cal comes."

I couldn't help holding back the question as to why I was really here, yes I know it was because that bastard Cal was after me again, but why now? Why do I have to be here, in England?

"Hunter?" I heard myself say his name.

He turned to face me, "Yes" he answered.

"I…" I stopped to think to organize my thoughts. "I was wondering, I know I'm here because of Cal, but why am I here? In England I mean."

He looked at me not saying a word, just looking into my eyes.

"You don't want to be here?" He finally asked.

"I didn't say that..all I asked was why."

"Because the council." He told me, it sounded like the real answer but I just didn't really think it was. I tried to read him, but like I knew before he was hard to see, I think that's why I never saw he's feelings for me.

"There's much to be done, we should start." He told me as we walked into a small circle shaped room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry again that the wait for this chapter was kind of long but there was more things I was working on and also I was had a little writers block.**

**Morgan's POV**

We walked into the circle shaped room where there were candles and incense burning. The scent of lavender filled the air.

"What is this place?" I asked him not really knowing why I asked that question. I just wanted to rephrase it I guess.

"It's my circle room the room where all my magick is done. Not many people are allowed in here but it their time of need I'll let them in." He said to me as he sat down on the floor, cross legged.

"So it's that bad, huh." I said as I looked around the room at all the candles and crystals on the shelves.

"Yes, sorry to say but it is. We need to make you stronger, you need to be taught the right way, the right things."

I didn't say anything. I guess the reason as to why I was here in England was never going to be answered. Then I was thought what my parents were doing right about now. Were they sleeping? Did they even notice I wasn't there? I just wanted to know so badly but knew I wasn't going to.

"Morgan, from what I heard you're great a scrying, right?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I am."

"And no one ever really taught you, did they? You just taught yourself."

"Yeah something like that." I told him

"Well can you tell me how you learned how to?"

I thought back to my first time I couldn't really remember all that well but I told him what I knew.

"And the only thing you have that's your birth mothers is her book of shadows?" he asked me. Now why all of a sudden we were talking about her I have no clue.

"Well, no." When I said that he looked at me with his eyes wide opened. "I found her tools."

"Did you bring them with?" He nearly shouted.

"Uh….no." Now I felt like I did something wrong.

He stood up and spoke. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you! You knew I wanted to teach you make you stronger and you didn't bring anything to help you! Are you mad!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could think of to say.

**There is more the wait for the next chapter won't be that long…I think. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my gosh I'm back! Did ya'll miss me! Don't think so. Anywho I was rereading my _Not Alone _fic and I thought I should star writing again.**

**Hunter's POV**

I didn't mean to yell at her, I really didn't want to. It's just sometimes my temper with be gets out of hand and I just burst and yell as them.

I looked over at her beautiful eyes, it even looked like they were watering. Did I hurt her that much? I really hope not.

I leaned over to her and touched her face.

"Morgan, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. It's just that you didn't bring your mother's tool something that would have really helped us. I'm sorry sometimes my temper just gets out of hand, I can't begin to say how sorry I am….forgive me?"

This was stupid she's going to think I'm stupid now by how I was rambling on and on.

She lifted her head up.

"No, I should be the one saying sorry. It was stupid of me not to bring my mother's tools even though I didn't know exactly what I was going to be doing here I knew it was going to involve magick. I'm sorry." She said.

I looked deep into her eyes, she sure was beautiful. Why was I so stupid and leave Widows Vale? I should have stayed there with her. Even though I really don't know her I feel like I do and the Goddess is leading me to her.

Okay okay stop! This is really not the time to be thinking about how much I like a girl I should be thinking about now much I want to help this girl.

Before I could say anything else she come closer to me and kissed me.

**Morgan's POV**

We kissed. I felt so weird when I kissed him, and I liked it.

It did feel weird though that we really don't know each other that much. But in a weird way I feel like we do know each other and connect in some way….maybe it's magick.

I pulled back.

"So yeah, um about Cal coming out to get me and all. Uh what can we do since I don't have my mother's tools?" I asked, way to ruin the mood.

"Oh yes that." He gave a weak laugh. "I do have tools but since you never worked with them before they don't have your energy in them, they have mine. Listen it's getting late, well really it's morning but we haven't had a good night's sleep. Let's say we hit the hay?" He asked.

What did he mean by this? I mean I know he meant that he wanted to go to sleep but with me? No, oh Goddess no, I mean I like him but I don't think we move _that _fast.

"Yeah I know I'm tried."

He got up from sitting and stood up and stretched.

"You can take my bed and I'll take the couch. Okay?"

"Sure, do you have something I can change into? I asked I didn't want to sleep in these cloths. Wait, I would have to stay in these cloths for….a long time…ew.

"Yeah."

We walked up to his bedroom and he opened his closet.

"Here you go." He handed me a black T shirt. Inkubus Sukkubus it read. They must have been a band and he must like them.

"They're a really good pagan rock band. I've liked them for at least 6 years now. Maybe tomorrow you could listen to them." He said to me.

I smiled. "Yeah I'm always into listen to new bands.

"Well good night them." He came over to me and kissed my forehead.

I smiled as he walked out the door.

I took off my jeans and shirt and pulled the over sized T over my head. It was comfortable.

I looked over at his bed and crawled in. Just at that moment all the events that happened in this one night were coming to me. Going to England, I mean Goddess how many kids can say they ran away and went to England.

And me and Hunter, I really like him. Maybe it's a little more than just liking him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Look whose writing IT'S ME! YAY! Okay enough of that xD Well I've been writing my other fic _Funnyness _so why not write some of this? I've got some ideas too.**

**Morgan's POV**

_I was laying there on the ground holding hands with my lover, Cal. _

_"I love you." He said sweetly, and gently into my ear._

_I'm so young and yet I've found the love of my life, my soul mate. I loved everything about this man. His personality and not to mention his looks. There is nothing that will ever come between us._

_It was black and I was in a small room. Books filled bookshelves and posters were all over the walls. I know this place, it's Hunter's bedroom._

_I walked over to the bookshelf and there was a glowing book, I picked it up. The pages were full of writings. This is what he doesn't want me to read I thought to myself. _

_-November-_

_My mother just won't leave me alone about this! I love her she is everything to me I didn't want this to happen I didn't want these feeling they just happened. The funny thing is that I don't want them to go away. My mother just needs to let me be._

_-Sgath_

I woke up with a sweat, I wasn't in Hunter's bed I was by his bookshelf holding a notebook. I looked at the pages it was what I read in my dream! How did this happen! Did I do some sort of spell without knowing?

Do I tell Hunter? Why didn't he want me to read this? There wasn't anything about him in here. Or was there? What does this mean? I needed to read more.

I crawled back into Hunter's bed again. How did he get Cal's Book of Shadows? This could hold some answers that I'm looking for, like why I'm here in England.

I couldn't breathe I something was hurting my neck. Without thinking I ripped off my necklace I almost forgot I was wearing it. I threw it to the ground. What was happening?

This couldn't be good.

**It's short I know but that's all for now. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Morgan's POV**

I looked blankly at the pages of the notebook. I've learned so much in only a short time. Cal did love me, he wanted me but know I don't know where I stand. I love Cal but there is still something about me I don't fully trust. Did he really love me though? He says in here that he does but when he tried to burn me that night there was no love in his eyes.

There was a light tap on the window? Who could that be?

I got out of the bed. Should I really go and see who it is? It could just be one of Hunter's friends or someone with the wrong house maybe. I wouldn't know unless I checked.

I looked out the window. There, there he was.

It was him, Cal.

**Oh the chapters are getting shorter could that mean the story is almost over? Wonder….**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh the last chapter was short wasn't it? This one is going to be longer, oh yes. **

**Cal's POV**

I looked at her so was more beautiful than ever. Her long brown hair wasn't comb but it still was beautiful, just like her face, with her strong nose and brown eyes. I needed to tell her the truth what really is going on.

He face was still in shock of me being there, I don't think she knew I was in England.

"What do you want?" She asked me her voice a whisper.

I wanted to scream I want you to be with me forever you are my one true love, but I couldn't that bastard brother of mine was there.

"I want to talk to you, I need to talk to you."

**Morgan's POV**

I looked at his face it look pale in the moonlight. Moonlight? I could have sworn it was around 2 o'clock in the afternoon when Hunter and I went to sleep. How long did I sleep?

I did want to hear what he had to say, but I felt like I would be disloyal to Hunter. He was trying to keep me safe from him and now I was going to go and talk to him. Sometimes you just do what you think is right.

"Morgan, please come down and talk to me." He said. "I need to talk to you."

I thought for only a short moment. "Okay." I said. "I'll be down in a minute."

I looked around the room there was no way I was going out in just an oversized T shirt. I pulled on my jeans and tied my hair back only imagining what it looked like.

I walked down the steps as quietly as I could remembering that they were very loud when you walked down them.

I looked in the living room and saw Hunter asleep, he was breath taking. I just walk to lay next to him and wake up with him in the morning. I could turn back now. I could tell Hunter about Cal and he could do whatever he wanted to do with him, but still I had to know what he was going to tell me.

I walked out the door and sensed Cal in the backyard. I walked through vines and trees, it was like a little jungle, Hunter really needed to garden around here.

There he was sitting on a tree stump looking down at his feet. His golden eyes looked up at me and he smiled.

"Morgan, I'm glade you came out." He said to me, his voice was so gentle unlike it was that night he tired to kill me.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him on another tree stump.

What do I say? "Um, so what do you need to tell me?" I asked feeling uncomfortable being here.

"I love you Morgan. I always have and always will and whatever lies Hunter is telling you they aren't true. I love you." He said to me.

I didn't know if I wanted to believe him. He was the first guy to ever tell me her loved me, the only guy.

"What lies?" I said not even meaning to.

"He's lying to you Morgan. Whatever he says about me just don't believe it, I love you." He set his hand on my knee and I pulled it off.

"Cal, what do you want from me?"

He looked at me surprised.

"What do I want from you? I want you, Morgan, I want you to believe me, I want you to love me again." His golden eyes looked deep into mine.

"Cal," I began. "I never stopped loving you, I'll always love you too, but I just don't love you in that way. I care about you yes, but I just don't know. There are so many things going on in my life. You know that and you made it worse by almost killing me!" I nearly shouted.

He sighed. "What has he been telling you?" He asked sternly.

I also sighed. "To be honest he's not telling me very much, he says you're after my power."

He laughed. "Why would I do that?"

"Um, maybe because you almost killed me before to get my mother's tools!" I didn't want to talk so loud I didn't want to wake Hunter.

"Morgan. Morgan. Morgan. When are you ever going to learn?"

"What?"

"Why don't you believe the smart people?" He laughed. "You know Hunter is not who he says he is, 'Oh I'm a Seeker, look at me.'" He joked.

"What do you mean, Hunter's not a Seeker?" He had to be.

"He is, but not oh so great like he says he is."

I don't know what is coming over me, there were so many things running through my mind I just had to get away.

"Cal I have to go, I'll talk to you…some other time." I stood up from the stump and reached out my arms, I was still so tired.

Cal also got up and coughed. Was he getting sick? It was cold outside but with everything about magick it could be a spell, but from who?

Cal came closer to me. "Just remember I love you." I saw his breathe in the air as he came even closer to me. He reached out his hand and kissed me.

I closed my eyes and pulled back and when I opened them he was gone.

I stayed outside for a little bit longer if Cal would come back I didn't want him to do anything to Hunter so I watched out for him. After 10 minutes I wanted to go back in, he wouldn't come back tonight.

I walked back into the house still seeing Hunter sleeping. I walked over to the couch across from the one he was sleeping on and watched him sleep.

**Hunter's POV**

I woke up only to see Morgan looking right at me, it was a sight I wanted to wake up to every morning.

"Hi." She said to me.

I looked at her closely, she had jeans on. Did she sleep in them?

I saw her look down at her legs. "I um, went for a walk." She told me.

"At this hour?" It must have been around 2 in the morning or so."

"I couldn't sleep."

I tuned to lay on my back. I didn't know if she was telling the whole truth but right now I didn't care I wanted to hold her, but I didn't know if she wanted me to.

**Morgan's POV**

Without thinking I got up and stood over Hunter.

"What are you doing?" He asked me and I laughed.

I climbed on top of him and laid down my head against his chest. This was how I wanted things to be.

**Cal's POV**

I would be back and she would come back to me, just how things should be.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hunter's POV**

I looked up at Morgan's face, it was so beautiful, it was like the Goddess herself and I was so happy she wanted me. I touched her face and kissed her lips. At first she drew back a little but then come back to me and smiled.

I didn't want to do anything but this, I know I haven't known her long but she is my soul mate my _muìrn beatha dàn. I love her more than anything. I don't care how long I've known her I just know that what I say is true._

_Morgan pulled back. _

_"What is it?" I asked._

_She smiled, I loved her smile._

_"I…I..I. Never mind." She said._

_"What is it?" I asked again._

_"It's stupid of me to think this." She turned the other way._

_"Whatever you think isn't stupid, what is it?"_

_She turned back to face me. "You're my muìrn beatha dàn, Hunter." Her saying those words was so unreal, I was just meaning to say the same to her. _

_I smiled back at her._

_"I know it was stupid, don't rub it in." She covered her face with her hands._

_"Morgan," I sat up and took her hands away from her face, to see her eyes watering. "I was going to tell you the same thing, I love you." She began to cry harder._

_I laid back down and rested her head against my chest. "Shhh." I whispered into her ear._

_"I love you too." She said._

_Morgan POV_

_I didn't know how long me and Hunter were on the couch together but it seemed like forever and I never wanted it to end but now Hunter and I were working on spells. The spells were all about protection. There protection spell that was short and easy to remember and it would help a lot, I would say the spell three times and almost like a protective sheet would come over me. _

_I still didn't tell Hunter about seeing Cal I knew I had to but I just didn't know how to tell him. We were sitting in his circle room where I was the first time and we were working on spells. _

_"Let's form a circle, Morgan." Hunter said to me. _

_He moved closer to me and touched my knees with his._

_"What about all the candles and everything else, like the elements?" I asked there wasn't anything to symbolize anything._

_"You don't have to use them all the time. You just call on the elements and Goddess and God. People say that if you use the actual things like candle for fire that the circle is more powerful but I just think if you know what your doing it's powerful enough and plus we're both blood witches so that's power in of itself." _

_"Oh." _

_He smiled at me. "Okay, so I was thinking that for this circle we can focus on what we want, and you know you can't say I want a car or anything, you know you've done circles." _

_"I understand." Hunter was acting like I was a baby and didn't know anything I know you can't ask Goddess for a car in a circle._

_"Let's first clear our minds, meditate." _

_I've never meditated before a circle, Hunter's circle were very different from Cal's_

_"You've never meditated before a circle, have you?" He asked._

_"No."_

_"That might be way you take in so much energy I've heard you have to control yourself after circles." _

_I thought I took so much magick in because I was a blood witch._

_"You being a blood witch is one of the reasons. Now, clear your mind."_

_Meditating wasn't one of my strong points my mind was always wondering and I always had to think of something._

_I don't know how I did it but my mind was clear and I just felt relaxed._

_Cal's POV_

_I looked at the house for outside. I had to get in there! He was telling her things I didn't want her to know she would hate me and I don't want her to. _

_It looked like it was about to rain it was 6 in the morning and it was still dark. Little drops of rain come down on me. I didn't care about getting wet it's not like I was going anywhere there as nowhere to go._

_I walked around to the front of the house. What was I going to do just knock? There was nothing else I could do._

_Hunter's POV_

_Morgan and I both jumped when we heard the doorbell ring. Thank Goddess we were done with the circle. _

_"I'll get it." I said to her._

_I felt something evil._

_I opened the door only to see Cal._

_"What the bloody hell are you doing here!" I shouted to him._

_"I love how you Brits talk." He joked._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked him my face felt hot. _

_"Jeez are you going to let me in, oh hey Morgan." He said._

_I turned around to see Morgan standing there. Her eyes were wide opened she must have been in shock it's been nearly a month since she saw Cal and he wasn't looking so great like he did a month ago. He looked dirty and tired._

_"Get in here." I said to him as I grabbed his arm._

_He pulled my arm off him. "Hunter you need to learn how to treat your guests, that wasn't nice." He smiled._

_We walked into the living room and sat down. _

_"What do you want?" I asked him my hands folded._

_"Wanted to check in you know what just in the neighborhood thought I should drop by." He looked over a Morgan whose face was unreadable._

_"Stop with that shit. What do you want?" This was going nowhere I know he wanted something._

_"You looked nice Morgan better than last night." What the hell did he just say._

_"What?" _

_Morgan looked like she was about to cry, she had explaining to do._

_"Morgan, what? You didn't see her!" I shouted._

_"Yes she did." Cal said._

_"No, you didn't!" _

_"Yes I did." Morgan said. "I saw him last night." _

_"See I told you so." Cal said, he was acting childish._

_"What is wrong with you! I'm trying to protect you from him and you go behind my back and see him! Are to bloody mad!"_

_"I'm sorry, I as going to tell you, I just….I just." She cried._

_"You just what?" I shouted at her._

_"I just don't know! There is so much shit going on and I didn't know what to do! I have no damn clue why I'm in England and this whole thing is just I don't know!" She sat down on the floor and covered her face with her hands._

_I looked down and her I didn't want to hurt her. I sat down next to her almost forgetting Cal was there._

_I looked back up to see Cal heading upstairs._

_"Damnit!" I shouted._


	17. Chapter 17

**Hunter's POV**

"Damnit." I said as I watched Cal walk up the stairs.

"Where'd he go?" Morgan asked.

"Upstairs, come on." She followed me up the stairs and there I saw Cal looking through my things, his things.

"Thanks for letting me have back my stuff." Cal said as he looked down at his box of tool.

It was true when he and Selene left I took some things. How could they have been so stupid as to leave some of the stuff they left behind? Cal left his tools and his book of shadows.

Morgan looked over at me she was confused of course I didn't tell her this yet I just wanted more time, I needed to explain to her.

I didn't notice I was looking at her so long because when I turned back Cal was gone.

**Morgan POV**

Hunter kept looking at me and I didn't know why. Did I do something wrong?

Cal was gone now, with this box but he didn't take his book of shadows. Why?

"Damnit!" Hunter yelled. "Come on let's go." He said to me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To find Cal."

He raced down the stairs. I didn't follow him, well right away. I walked into his room and grabbed Cal's book of shadows I wish I read more of it. I then raced down to get Hunter.

Hunter drove like a mad man, this was worse than I thought. I hoped it didn't end up like the time Cal and I had almost killed Hunter.

I used my magesight as I looked out the window to see if I could see him.

"I think I see him." I said to Hunter.

We both climbed out of the car and raced to him.

He was in a forested area. He was sitting in a circle of trees and placed his tools in a circle. There was a pile of leaves burning and he as throwing paper in it.

"You might have your tools Cal but we still have your book of shadows." Hunter said into the silence.

Cal laughed. "You really think that's my real book of shadows? You're so stupid."

Hunter looked pissed. "That wasn't your real book of shadows but those were your real tools?"

Cal looked at the ground and smiled. "I know that's your not strong enough to use them."

"What am I not strong enough to read your real book of shadows?" Hunter said.

"No, I just knew some people." Cal looked at me. "Would have to look through things that aren't there's, say Morgan?"

I looked down at my feet. How did he know?

Hunter looked at me. "You have to tell me things." He whispered.

I nodded my head.

If that wasn't Cal's real book of shadows did that mean what ever he wrote in there wasn't true. He didn't love me.

"I don't love you Morgan. It was all a trick but this time it'll work." Cal walked up to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"It's not going to work Cal, nothing ever works for you."

Hunter come towards us and placed his hands on Cal's chest and what looked like witch fire came out of him.

I looked at both of them in shock. Was Cal being stripped of his powers? If so why didn't Hunter do this before when he was still with Selene?

Hunter removed his hands and Cal dropped to the ground.

"Come on Morgan." He said to me.


	18. Chapter 18end

**Morgan's POV**

Hunter and I were back at his house. We had just left Cal lying on the ground at some forest and I don't even know what happened to him. I didn't know if he was stripped of his powers and if his was why didn't Hunter do it sooner.

"Hunter, what did you do to Cal?" I asked him. We were both in the living room and he had just made us both tea.

Hunter took a deep breath. "I didn't totally strip him of his powers I wanted to but the council won't let me." Hunter took a sip of his tea and then leaned back on the chair.

"Why?" I asked.

"There is so much that the council doesn't completely tell me they told me once I found Cal to weaken his powers and then to witch message them when I did so."

I wanted to ask why I needed to be here or didn't the council tell him that? "Why am I here, you know in England."

"There needed to be a witness there doesn't need to be that many when you just weaken powers it's different from stripping them."

"I didn't know you knew Cal was even in England."

Hunter looked down at his tea. "I did know." And he wanted me to tell him things? He was putting me in more danger by bringing me to where Cal is.

"And you tell me to tell you things." I said to him.

"I know, I know I don't know if I even should have told you. I needed you here."

"I know you needed me here, but it's not like I can't know these things."

Hunter looked me deep in my eyes. "Morgan, if I would have told you I was stripping Cal of his powers would you have gone with me?" He asked.

He was right to ask that question because I know I wouldn't have. There was still something and there still might be some sick part of me that still loves Cal. He told me tonight that he didn't love me that it was all a trick but I still I just I can't stop loving him. But then I wonder if I really did love. I mean I feel a whole different kind of love when I'm with Hunter I know it's love with Hunter I never have to ask myself if I love him but with Cal I wondered, a lot.

"No, I don't think I would have gone." I confessed.

"And now, he can't harm you, he can't Morgan." Hunter moved from the chair and sat next to me and put his hand on my leg. "He can't harm you again the council is making sure of it."

"How did they know?"

"They're taking his powers away. He can no longer do any magick."

I can't begin to imagine a life without magick. I lived almost 16 full years not having any and now, now I have it and I never want to give it up.

"How does the council know he won't harm me, he can't still harm me without magick." I said to Hunter.

"I know, but it will never happen. The council is keeping him under watch. It's almost like he's in jail. He's not the only one there are many other witched like him."

"Does the council have him now?"

"Yes, everything is alright."

Hunter looked at me again and we kissed. It seemed like it's been forever since we have.

Thoughts came into my mind. What was going on with my family? I had only been in England for almost 3 days but it's seems like I've been here for months. I wonder what was going on back home.

"Hunter." I pulled back from our kiss. "My family."

Hunter smiled. "What?" I asked

"It's a misuse of magick but the council is letting me do this." I looked at him puzzled. "The council put a spell, you can say, on your family making them think they let you on a class trip."

I looked how is this not a misuse of magick? They did something without their permission or mine. "Why didn't you tell me you put a spell on my family?"

"Morgan, I don't want to hurt you but there are things that have to be done. I wasn't even going to tell you because they council didn't want me to but I thought it was right of me to tell you."

I looked at his hands which were still on my leg. There was something inside of me that was telling me not to be mad at him. I knew he was doing his job. I really did like him for protecting me.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"Why?"

"For everything you've done for me. I know you were just doing you're job but." He cut me off.

"I was doing my job but I was doing it mostly and fully for you." He said.

I couldn't help but cry.

"It's okay, it's okay." He said softly into my ear. "I want to protect you I want you to be safe. I love you."

Every time he says those words I get chills down my spin. "I love you too."

**The end! **

**It ended pretty dumb in a way I didn't know how to end it. It took me a year to write this simply because I would work on it and stop work and stop. I just want to say thank you for those who read and for those who left reviews I'm still working on my other ones, which you can read too. **


End file.
